Reflejo
by CaocHatsune
Summary: (Rudplh x Tony) Rudolph no recuerda cómo era, extraña ver su reflejo y envidia a su mejor amigo Tony por eso, hay cosas que extraña de ser humano. Ahora Tony se verá en la necesidad de ayudarle al pequeño vampiro a recordar.


**FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO, ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar este día que leyendo fanfics slash/yaoi? No sé ustedes pero es lo que yo haré xD además de tarea pero eso no importa... Este es mi pequeño presente para ustedes, muy pequeño a decir verdad pero desde que vi la pelicula los shippee intensamente. Es de la película "Little vampire" pero no es la de los 80'-90' (no recuerdo bien), sino la del 2017 (si no la han visto véanla, son puro amor).**

 **Espero que les guste aunque sea tan pequeño. Los amo…**

 **AAAACCIÓN.**

 **REFLEJO**

Entró a la habitación de Tony esa noche esperando que el mortal ya tuviera todo listo para lo que él llamaba "la noche de los viernes" donde ambos simplemente se tiraban en la gran cama de la habitación para tener un maratón de películas donde al final terminaban teniendo discusiones sobre que era real y que no, ya que coincidentemente las películas –en su mayoría –hablaban de vampiros.

Vio todo ya preparado en la cama, supuso que sus padres lo habrían mandado por un encargo así que decidió esperar dando un recorrido por la habitación hojeando los libros, acercándose a las películas para ver que variedad había sido la elección del niño rubio en esa ocasión.

Se acercó a las golosinas encontrando un vaso en uno de los buros junto a la cama viendo su contenido. Sonrió al identificarlo _"Eres tan adorable"_ , lo que contenía era sangre de vaca, rió por lo bajo dejando el vaso de nuevo sobre la superficie. Siguió su andar por la habitación hasta que se topó con el espejo de cuerpo completo y se acercó, tocó la lisa superficie mirando fijamente al frente sin poder observar más que lo que estaba a sus espaldas, eso seguro era una de las cosas que extrañaba de ser humano, extrañaba poder conocerse a sí mismo, sabía cosas por lo que sus padres o sus hermanos le decían, que su piel era tan pálida como la ceniza, sus ojos rojos como sangre y una expresión arrogante en el rostro, pero realmente quería verlo, quería confirmar todo eso.

Pero no podía.

Jamás podría.

Tan concentrado estaba llenándose sus ojos de tristeza que no notó la puerta abrirse, sin embargo el recién llegado se percató de la tristeza que albergaba su vampírico amigo.

-¿Rudolph? ¿Pasa algo? –Sobresaltado dio un brinco al techo haciendo que el niño rubio riera -¿te asusté? –

-¿Cuantas veces he de decirte que no le temo a nada? –dijo bajando lentamente al suelo cruzando de brazos haciendo un mohín con los labios.

-Como digas, ¿Qué veías? –se acercó al espejo buscando algo interesante, el vampiro se paró junto a él viendo al espejo solo encontrando a Tony quien de nuevo se percató de su tristeza.

-Nada –

-¡Vamos! Somos amigos ¿no? Siempre puedo ayudarte –dijo deteniendo a Rudolph quien se alejaba en dirección a la cama.

-En serio Tony, no es nada. Es una estupidez –

-Si lo fuera no te afectaría tanto –ambos se sentaron en la cama frente al espejo mirándolo fijamente.

-Te envidio –

-¿Qué? –

-Envidio que… puedas mirarte, quisiera saber cómo soy; es decir, sé cómo soy pero solo por lo que me dicen, quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos, quisiera recordar mi reflejo –miró con tristeza el lugar vacío junto al rubio en el espejo, hasta que Tony hizo que volteara a verlo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Eres un vanidoso –

-Idiota –

-Bueno, te haré una descripción lo más detallada que pueda –dijo comenzando a pasar sus manos por el rostro del vampiro –tienes ojos grandes con pupilas realmente rojas… -

-Como sangre –

-Yo diría, como un atardecer –dijo haciendo creer momentáneamente al azabache que su corazón volvía a latir –tienes piel pálida y suave, muy fría… como porcelana, una nariz alargada y respingada, te da un perfil perfecto –el vampiro cerró los ojos arrullándose con la voz del chico frente a él –con cabello negro, y aunque no lo parezca es muy suave –dijo pasando su mano izquierda por su cabeza como si se tratase de un cachorro –y… tus labios son… con tonalidades moradas, fríos –Rudolph abrió los ojos cuando sintió muy cerca el aliento de Tony sobre sus labios.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos apenas cayendo en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, se separaron impactados evitando conectar miradas.

-Entonces ¿Qué película veremos? –preguntó Rudolph queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Traje muchas –dijo caminando a las películas, al poner la primera el ambiente se aligeró y volvieron a su actitud normal aunque en su mente los sucesos anteriores los estuvieran carcomiendo.

.

-¡Rudolph! –gritó Tony llegando al lobby del castillo encontrándose con el pequeño vampiro sentado frente a los viejos sofás disfrutando de ver crepitar la leña en la chimenea.

-¿Sucede algo? –dijo levitando y llegando en un segundo frente al menor de los Thompson.

-Quería darte esto –dijo acercándose para entregarle un par de hojas, al menos es lo que parecía, amarradas con un listón blanco con tonalidades amarillentas seguro por su vejez.

El pelinegro desató el nudo desdoblando una de las hojas que había, notando que era más grande de lo que creía, era del tamaño de cualquiera de los "posters" que había pegado Tony en las paredes de la habitación que usaba en el castillo. Al descubrirla sintió que le faltaba el aire –si respirara –, era una pintura, una pintura muy vieja de la que ni si quiera recordaba su existencia, debió ser de lo poco que quedó cuando huyeron a las catacumbas en Transilvania luego de que los atacaran en su hogar.

-Es mi familia… y yo… -acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la tinta algo desgastada pero aun visible en cada trazo, él tenía ojos verdes, cuando era humano y no lo recordaba. Su cabello lo peinaba hacia atrás distinto a ahora.

-Le dije a tu madre lo que te pasaba, no se negó en entregarme esto. Creyó que lo necesitabas –dijo con una brillante sonrisa al hacer contacto visual con Rudolph. Seguido desdobló el otro pliego dejando por otro lado la pintura donde mostraba a una antigua familia humana.

Ahora veía a su familia, como vampiros en una misma pintura. Eso lo recordaba, el pintor estaba temblando de miedo cuando llegó a las catacumbas; soltó una corta risa recordando ese momento, estaba sonriendo dejando ver sus colmillos, sus anteriores orbes esmeraldas ahora eran de un intenso carmesí, su piel pálida como la describió Tony y toda su ropa negra. Debía admitir que aquel sujeto hizo un buen trabajo, no había perdido detalle de nada.

Sintió como si se viera por primera vez, y sin notarlo pareció un reflejo aquella pintura al mostrar la misma sonrisa que ahí se veía. Se elevó en el aire carcajeándose de alegría dando vueltas sobre su eje y alrededor de toda la habitación. Dejó las pinturas a un lado atrapando a Tony en sus brazos elevándolo con él mientras no paraba de reír mostrando esa inocente sonrisa que el mortal ya había visto más de una vez, sin admitir que amaba ese gesto.

-¡Gracias Tony! ¡Soy tan feliz! Ahora lo recuerdo… ¡Por todos los muertos, hasta podría besarte! –se miraron fijamente. El vampiro soltó de improvisto a Tony cuando se encontraban a un par de metros lejos del suelo ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-¡Auch! –exclamó.

-Lo siento, solo… -se hincó a su lado viendo a Tony sobar su retaguardia queriendo apaciguar el dolor.

-Podías dejarme antes en el suelo –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es que hablé sin pensar, creo que… -

-Deberías callarte –tomó al vampiro del cuello de su ropa con ambas manos para acercarlo rudamente a su rostro chocando sus labios en un beso inexperto donde apenas y movían sus labios, estaban tan nerviosos que ese gesto no se prolongó más de tres segundos. El silencio reinó al terminar el beso -¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías besado a nadie? –

-Jamás en mis 313 años de vida –dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo tampoco –sonrió del lado sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro. No tardaron mucho en volver a unir sus labios solo que ahora con pasividad queriendo disfrutar lo más posible ese contacto, abrieron poco sus labios girando sus cabezas para tener mejor alcance, aunque no hicieron contracto con sus lenguas, ese beso no dejaba de expresar cada sentimiento que no sabían tenían guardado desde hace un tiempo.

Se separaron poco a poco apenas dándose cuenta de que Rudolph lo sostenía de la cintura y Tony había pasado sus brazos por su cuello aun estando sentados en el suelo; se hubieran unido en otro beso si no hubiesen escuchado una exclamación en el umbral.

-Wow, yo… no vi nada –vieron a Gregory darse vuelta sobre sus pasos andando con más velocidad evitando el contacto con su hermano y su amigo.

-¿Crees que diga algo? –dijo Tony estremeciéndose al sentir la fría piel de la mejilla de Rudolph contra la suya.

-Si lo hiciera ¿importaría? –lo estrechó más en sus brazos sin querer soltarlo.

-No, supongo que no –rió al sentir cosquillas cuando el vampiro frotó su fría piel contra su rostro como un pequeño cachorro.

Su interés por ver su rostro de nuevo quedó en segundo plano cuando sus ojos solo pudieron concentrarse en el de Tony.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, quizá en algún momento vuelva a escribir de ellos. Por ahora esto es todo.**

 **Los leo pronto. Bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


End file.
